MARIO BROS: CAOS DE LA CORONA
by javipozos
Summary: Mario Bros ha sido rechazado de forma definitiva por Peach al final de su última cruzada y Bowser que ha recibido de manera accidental la corona de Toadette ha sido transformado en una versión mala y más sexy de Peach autodenominada Bowsette. ¿Qué pasará con esto? Habrán más waifus por esta malévola corona, acompañenme al tren del mame. Mario x Bowsette x Peach x Harem
1. Chapter 1

MARIO BROS: CAOS DE LA CORONA

CAPÍTULO 1 ADIÓS BOWSER, HOLA BOWSETTE

Cuantas veces no habían pasado por lo mismo estos 3 personajes de tan conocido universo: Bowser secuestra a la princesa Peach, Mario va a su rescate, atraviesa muchos obstáculos cada vez más peligrosos y esta termina siendo salvada por nuestro héroe favorito. Sin embargo, esto se ha ido repitiendo cada vez más dejando en depresión a nuestro villano de antaño. Por más que lo había querido, la princesa Peach nunca le dio el sí pero por una extraña razón se puso a pensar en la situación de su archienemigo número uno. ¿Cuántas veces el italiano bigotón no había dado todo y nunca ha recibido amor por parte de la princesa? ¿No deberían estar casados? Esas dudas también lo embargaron y podría pensarse que la gobernante del País de los Hongos estaba siendo demasiado injusta con él.

Finalmente el villano más maligno de todo el universo había decidido ya dejar sus cruzadas con la Princesa Peach de una vez por todas y dedicarse un poco más a su reino que estaba un poco descuidado. Jugaría con su hijito Koopa que aún era un infante, quizás le enseñaría a lanzar caparazones o relatarle su época de gloria.

Por su parte, Toodatte estaba muy feliz porque había terminado su última creación para llegar a ser como su idolo, la Princesa Peach. Usando algo de su ADN y magia pura, esta creó una serie de coronas especiales que podían hacer que cualquiera pudiera transformarse en una bella princesa, hasta alguien no humano como ella.

-Hora de guardarlo en mis cosas-se oía feliz a la honguito rosa.

Sin embargo, uno de los encargados se llevó la caja porque alguien había dado la orden de enviar por paquetería a varios reinos un encargo del rey hongo como medida de paz y esta se parecía a la caja que se le indicó que se enviara.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó el rey hongo. -No lo sé-se oía curioso al subordinado. -Se ven valiosas, envía a cada reino una para muestra de gratitud-ordenó el hongo de la realeza.

El rey no sabía que esa decisión iba a poner de cabeza a todos los reinos ya que provocaría el desequilibrio en el orden de las cosas y la verdad se necesitaba eso para darle una lección a cierta rubia malagradecida. Por su parte, Koopa dejó caer la boca al oír a su padre anunciar su retiro del oficio de secuestrar princesas.

-¡PAPÁ, NO PUEDES HACER ESTO! ¡ESE ES TU PASATIEMPO, ME IBAS A ENSEÑAR COMO HACERLO, ME LO PROMETISTE!-le recriminó el príncipe tortuga.

-Estoy oxidado y no encuentro mami para tí, la verdad es que esto se ha vuelto aburrido. Mario siempre gana y aunque formule planes no consigo avanzar. Necesito tiempo para mi mismo-le explicó el rey.

-Pero papi, sin secuestros no será lo mismo-hizo un puchero la pequeña criatura.

-Solo dame algo de tiempo para encontrar un pasatiempo nuevo-declaró el sujeto.

El reino de las tortugas recuperaba poco a poco su estabilidad, Bowser pasaba mas tiempo de caridad con su unigénito y veía algunos aspectos de su reino que había dejado en el olvido con tal de sacarse de la cabeza el trago amargo del rechazo de Peach.

-¡LLEGÓ UN PAQUETE PARA SU PODEROSÍSIMA ALTEZA SERENISIMA!-anunció una de las tortugas voladoras en uno de los vehículos de carreras oficiales del reino.

-Que raro, nadie me regala nada. Todos me odian-señaló Bowser.

-Es parte del reino hongo, como una ofrenda de paz-. -Eso me agrada, temen a mi poder, muajajaja-rio malignamente el monstruo.

El rey se fue a su habitación ya habiendo terminado sus actividades y abrió la caja viendo que había una corona extraña con una carta.

-"CUALQUIERA PUEDE SER UNA HERMOSA PRINCESA AL ALCANCE DE ESTA CORONA"-leyó el sujeto confuso.

Este la examinaba y no había algo especial en la corona pero se parecía a las que usaba la rubia malagradecida de Peach y se intentaría burlarse de ella. Se veía al sujeto ponersela en cámara lenta en su cabeza y Koopa entraba para intentar jugar con su papá pero presenció algo inedito: El cuerpo de su padre adquiría la forma de una mujer muy similar a Peach, pero con notables diferencias: Era más alta, voluptuosa, de mirada más salvaje, con unos cuernos en su cabeza, un caparazón en su espalda más pequeño, un vestido negro punk y collar con puas en cuello y muñecas que dejó cuadrado al príncipe tortuga.

-¡¿PAPÁ, QUÉ TE PASÓ?!-exclamó Koopa en tremendo shock.

-¿De que hablas hijo?-preguntó la ahora mujer cayendo en cuenta cuando notó que su voz no era gruesa ni monstruosa sino delicada y elegante como el de Peach

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A MÍ VOZ?!-exclamó asustada la rubia.

-No solo es tu voz, papi-señaló temeroso el pequeño príncipe.

Koppa tomó un pequeño espejo y Bowser vio con terror su nueva apariencia dando un grito al aire.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó un chillido de terror por todos lados.

Bowser se miraba al espejo y veía su nueva apariencia: Rubia, ojos azules perfectos con cierto toque suyo, piel delicada y tersa, sus colmillos seguían aunque más pequeños y ni hablar de sus cuernitos que en vez de asustar lucía más adorable y lo peor eran sus pechos que en sí eran más grandes que los de Peach.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-lanzó fuego la mujer viendo que aún conservaba sus poderes.

-Tal vez es esa corona misteriosa-señaló el niño a la cabeza de su "padre".

-Me duele la espalda, serán por estos...-mencionó la mujer seria y empezó a jugar con sus senos, dejando en shock a su hijo.

-¿Qué corona tan diabólica, ni yo haría algo tan malvado-.

-¡PAPÁ ESTÁ HACIENDO COSAS PERVERSAS!-se tapó los ojos el infante.

-Perdón, me ganó la curiosidad. Quizás esto pueda serme más útil de lo que parece-señaló la mujer con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Koppa.

-No lo ves, con esto podría deshacerme de una vez por todas de Mario sin necesidad de secuestrar a esa p...-iba a decir la palabra mala pero tuvo que cambiarla por estar frente a su hijo-p...princesa malagradecida y reírme en su cara cuando yo lo arroje a la lava, muajajajaja-empezó a reír malignamente pero en vez de una risa diabólica más era el de una chica engreída.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-preguntó Koopa interesado porque su "padre" volvería a la acción ante la sonrisa malévola de esta.

En otro lado, se veía a Mario muy deprimido por todo lo que había pasado en todos estos años. La misma rutina y el mismo resultados: Bowser secuestra a Peach, él iba a su rescate, pasaba por incontables obstáculos que lo dejaban mermado y le ganaba al rey de las tortugas solo para recibir el agradecimiento de la rubia de sus sueños...y solo eso. Lo que derramó la gota del vaso fue que la última vez él se le declaró y esta fue la respuesta.

Flashback

Se le veía a Mario con un traje de novio blanco frente a la princesa con vestido de novia y al lado de Bowser que había sido derrotado pero se negaba a rendirse.

-No, Mario. No te veo más que como mi mejor amigo-fue la respuesta a su declaración de amor finalmente dejando desconsolado al italiano.

Entre sus lágrimas pudo notar cierta indignación discreta de parte de su archienemigo acérrimo y eso fue sorpresivo para él. Puede que se odiaran a muerte pero entre hombres siempre había un código de honor y respataba un poco más al villano ahora.

Flashback fin

El fontanero había tirado todo lo que fuera relacionado a la princesa a la que intentó cortejar por años y se dispuso a tratar de olvidarla, por lo que decidió darse su tiempo libre de cualquier actividad relacionado con rescatar princesas mimadas.

-Animo, hermanito. Sé que Peach va a recapacitar-le animó Luigi.

-No lo sé, lo dijo muy en serio. Tantos años desperdiciados para nada-suspiró el fontanero rojo.

-Tal vez necesitas un cambio de aires-.

-¿Cómo está eso, fratello?-. -Tal vez debes ir tras otra princesa que si desea algo contigo-.

-Hmp, la unica otra princesa humana es Daisy y esa es tuya-recalcó Mario.

-Estoy igual que tú, no me deja avanzar con nuestra relación-admitió Luigi.

-Lamento oír eso, fratello-.

-Ya me resigné, hazme caso. Cambia tus prioridades, tal vez algo bueno pase-le aconsejó el hermano menor.

Los días pasaron y las cosas iban bien para nuestro friendzoneado héroe del mostacho. La depresión iba disminuyendo poco a poco e iba en buen camino para tratar de olvidar a la princesa que aún tenía su corazón. Después de mucho debatirlo llegó a una decisión: Si Bowser volvía a secuestrar a Peach no iba a ir tras ella, que se desposara a ella si lo deseaba. Hablando de su rival, Mario vio la nave tortuga del rey malvado llegar al lugar con su clasica risa maligna lanzando llamas y atacando al fontanero.

-Mamma mia, ¿ahora a qué viniste?-preguntó intrigado el héroe.

-Muajajajaja, he venido por venganza mi viejo archienemigo-.

-Ya no tenemos algo que nos una, puedes llevártela si quieres-le comentó el italiano yéndose del lugar.

-¿Quién dijo que secuestraría a Peach? He encontrado una mejor candidata a ser mi esposa-declaró burlón el monstruo.

Eso llamó la atención de Mario y el villano sonrió porque había caído en su trampa.

-¿A quién te llevaste esta vez?-.

Se veía en una cámara de video a una chica similar a Peach amarrada y esta lloraba suplicando ayuda, dejando sorprendido a Mario y su viejas ansías de aventura renacieron.

-¡BÚSCAME EN MI CASTILLO SI LO DESEAS, ADIOS, MUAJAJAJAJA!-se fue el sujeto lejos.

En el castillo de Bowser, se veía a la renombrada Bowsette rondando de la risa porque Mario se tragó toda su mentira y había mandado una replica robótica en su lugar para su charada.

-Papi, eres un buen actor-admiró su hijo.

-Es parte de ser un buen villano, tomé clases de actuación a tu edad-.

-¿Vas a matarlo de una vez por todas?-.

-Sí, debo cerrar mi ciclo-.

Bowsette decidió no quitarse la corona porque debía practicar en su forma princesa ya que era difícil ser mujer.

-Demonios, me duele la espalda. Necesito un masaje, tal vez si mejor esclavizo a Mario y lo obligue a darme masajes-pensó en voz alta el sujeto.

En eso llegó presuroso Koopa y le mostró una pantalla ya que Mario había llegado más pronto de lo que parecía.

-¡KYAAA, LLEGÓ MUY RÁPIDO! ¡DEBO ARREGLARME PARA VERME BONITA!-se fue presurosa Bowsette dejando en shock a Koopa.

-Tal vez sea parte del acto-se rascó la cabeza el niño inocente.

Por su parte, Mario había hecho un récord recorriendo los mundos ya que había ganado mucha experiencia con el paso del tiempo y deseaba desquitarse el coraje de su rechazo cosa que consiguió. Aunque había rechazado no seguir en el negocio, esa nueva princesa no merecía estar en manos de su rival y era su deber ir por ella.

-¡BOWSER, SAL DE AHÍ!-exclamó el fontanero.

Se veía a al villano empezar a traer una jaula donde Bowsette se encontraba y cruzó miradas con Mario.

-¡SI DESEAS IMPEDIR QUE LA DESPOSE TIENES QUE DERROTARME!-.

Bowsette observaba divertida lo que pasaba y si el robot no aniquilaba a Mario, lo haría ella cuando estuviera debilitado. Sin embargo, algo malo pasaba con su visión de las cosas: Al contar con el ADN princesa de Peach, ella veía al fontanero muy distinto: Mal alto, musculoso y guapo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA?!-exclamó la rubia.

Por su parte, Mario había hecho un récord recorriendo los mundos ya que había ganado mucha experiencia con el paso del tiempo y deseaba desquitarse el coraje de su rechazo cosa que consiguió. Aunque había rechazado no seguir en el negocio, esa nueva princesa no merecía estar en manos de su rival y era su deber ir por ella.

-¡BOWSER, SAL DE AHÍ!-exclamó el fontanero.

Se veía a Bowser empezar a traer una jaula donde Bowsette se encontraba y cruzó miradas con Mario.

-¡SI DESEAS IMPEDIR QUE LA DESPOSE TIENES QUE DERROTARME!-.

La reina observaba divertida lo que pasaba y si el robot no aniquilaba a Mario, lo haría ella cuando estuviera debilitado. Sin embargo, algo malo pasaba con su visión de las cosas: Al contar con el ADN princesa de Peach, ella veía a Mario muy distinto: Mal alto, musculoso y guapo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA?!-exclamó la rubia.

La batalla no duró demasiado: Al ser un robot, este era menos dinámico que el Bowser real y como siempre cayó a la lava, dejando a Bowsette un poco dolorida mentalmente porque siempre le dolía cuando caía. El fontanero llegó en su rescate y desamarró a la princesa, pero de inmediato se quedó prendado d ella: Era increíblemente hermosa y aunque se parecía Peach no tenía ese aire de nobleza sino el de una chica ruda y decidida.

-"Ahora que estoy en esta forma no puede atacarme ¿No es esta mi oportunidad de acabar con Mario? Ahora puedo...puedo...¿eh?-se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos al ver a su rival. -Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-.

Lamentablemente para el sujeto, las crecientes hormonas femeninas de princesa estaban empezando a afectarlo notablemente y se sonrojó notablemente.

-"¡¿ACABO DE ENCONTRAR A ESTE TIPO COMO ALGUIEN INCREÍBLEMENTE ENCANTADOR?!"-chilló internamente la rubia.

Ella dio unos pasos para atrás increíblemente nerviosa y estuvo a punto de caer a la lava pero fue sujetada por Mario por la cintura quedándose estática.

-Cuidado, princesa. No debe ir sola por este peligroso castillo-le sugirió el hombre.

-"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME GUSTA QUE ME SUJETEN ASÍ?!"-chilló internamente la mujer de nuevo.

Mario la tomó cargada al estilo de bodas y se la llevó ante la mirada pasmada de Koopa que observaba entre las sombras todo.

-"¡ESTO NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN!"-se veía a Bowsette muda por lo ocurrido.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario Bros: CAOS DE LA CORONA

Capítulo 2 LOS DESASTRES DE LA CORONA SIGUEN

Luigi no se quejaba en la vida ya que se conformaba con ver feliz a su hermano mayor al cual siempre seguía. Últimamente su negocio alterno como cazador de fantasmas iba en apogeo y los espíritus estaba muy activos últimamente por lo que se distraía con ellos.

Por su parte, el Rey Boo no estaba nada feliz porque ese fontanero bigoton estaba generando problemas a sus súbditos paranormales pero no se iba a detener contra su peor archienemigo. El correo llegó hasta los fantasmas y era de parte de su socio en el crimen el rey Bowser.

Entre gruñidos y balbuceos, los fantasmas le comunicaron la procedencia del regalo y cuando este lo abrió se trataba de una corona con un hongo rosa en la punta. Este quedó extrañado al verla detenidamente y se la puso, cosa de la que se arrepentiría más tarde.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-se escuchó un grito de shock en la mansión embrujada.

El rey Boo o ahora reina se quedó sorprendida al ver que ahora era una versión fantasmal de la odiosa princesa Peach aunque con diferencias. Su cabello estaba suelto y era de color blanco, sus ojos eran rojos y sus escleróticas eran un poco grises oscuras y su piel era tan blanca como uno de sus espectros.

-Lenguaje fluido, no recuerdo la última vez que hablé tan bien. Tal vez cuando estaba con vida, no recuerdo nada de eso-analizó su situación la mujer.

Los fantasmas en sí no tenían un género definido ya que eran sólo almas en pena de diferentes especies y el término rey era algo ambiguo en este caso.

-Bueno mis súbditos, ahora que al parecer soy mujer esta mal que me llamen su rey. Díganme Lady Boosette-les ordenó la mujer aceptando demasiado su destino.

-Blah-balbuceó un Boo al fondo.

-Sé que somos resistentes a los objetos mágicos excepto si es lo suficientemente poderoso para afectarnos. No sé quién lo haya creado pero no me interesa. Por cierto, me veo divina. Ese miserable de Luigi no se espera esta sorpresa, va a morírse de un susto-dijo con maldad la fantasma.

Por su parte, Luigi había estado solo mientras que Mario atendía un asunto de último momento con una nueva princesa que a palabras de su hermano mayor era muy caliente y guapa. Aceptó un trabajo que el reino de los champiñones le encargó el cual era una nueva actividad paranormal en otra mansión embrujada y un enorme poder fantasmal se detectó de forma espeluznante y rezaba porque no tuviera que usar su as bajo la manga.

Mientras tanto, Bowsette no sabía que hacer con su archienemigo ya que todo se le salió de las manos y es que ahora el fontanero estaba muy alerta ante una posible represalia de su antiguo yo. Sin embargo, formuló una nueva idea la cual era ganarse su confianza y matarlo en el momento en que menos se lo esperara para saciar su sed de venganza.

-¡LUIGI, YA LLEGUÉ!-llamó Mario a su hermano.

-¿Quién es Luigi?-fingió demencia Bowsette ante su tercer peor enemigo ya que el segundo era el horrible

-Es mi hermano menor-.

-Oh, que lindo-.

-Tal vez salió de nuevo a cazar fantasmas-dedujo el sujeto.

-¿Tú hermano es caza fantasmas?-preguntó Bowsette curiosa.

-Sí-.

-"Debo charlar con el Rey Boo acerca de alguna alianza"-pensó detenidamente la rubia.

-Por cierto, deberías tomar un baño. Hueles a azufre-mencionó el fontanero.

La reina de las tortugas se olfateó y notó que su olfato era más agudo que antes, molestando le su propio aroma.

-Te tomo la palabra-.

La chica se duchó y la verdad es que no se acostumbraba a tener este cuerpazo de ensueño, aunque le dolía la espalda por cargar estos melones la cual la hacía sentirse extrañamente orgullosa. Bowsette se salió de la ducha y se halló con un enorme problema: No tenía ningún vestido y solo habían camisas de Mario.

-Ahora a revisar las cuentas de mi consultorio-empezó a leer varias notas el también doctor.

-M-Mario, ¿tengo un problema?-se oyó la voz de la mujer muy avergonzada.

El italiano volteó y casi sangra de la nariz al ver a Bowsette con una de sus camisas y casi no tapaba nada de sus piernas y la chica estiraba la prenda como podía muy sonrojada.

-¡MAMMA MIA, AHORA VOY POR ALGO DE ROPA!-salió corriendo más rápido que cuando usaba hongos en su carro de carreras.

-Oh que lindo-se sonrojó la mujer por la caballerosidad de Mario pero luego volvió a su odio habitual-¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Lo odio más que a nada-.

Volviendo con Luigi, este estaba a las afueras de la mansión la cual estaba cubierta de nubes verdes mientras llovía para dar un toque lúgubre. No estaba de humor últimamente por el asunto de Daisy ya que también fue friendzoneado de manera contundente y solo quería desquitarse con algo.

-¿Con que no soy rudo? ¡SOY TAN RUDO COMO YO LO QUIERO!-gritó eufórico el sujeto.

El fontanero verde entró con valentía y se topó con tortugas y hongos malignos de calavera que custodiaban la entrada de forma formidable.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, ESTÚPIDO FONTANERO! ¡ESTOS NO SON TUS DOMINIOS!-reclamó el cabecilla.

Los guardianes lamentarían haber dicho esto ya que extrañamente Luigi se tornó extremadamente musculoso y alto, tanto que superaba más de los 3 metros de altura. Una enorme llama verde estaba en su mano lista para calcinar a sus adversarios y las calaveras tenían terror.

-¿Dices que me largue de aquí? ¿Y quien lo decidió? ¿Dices que no son mis dominios? ¿Y quien lo decidió? A un lado, escoria-les respondio con seriedad el Luigi con complejo de Escanor y les lanzó su llama que incineró a sus adversarios.

Luigi siguió avanzando por la mansión como si nada en su estado normal hasta que se topó con muchos Boo armados hasta los dientes.

-Jaja, vaya vaya. ¿Qué tenemos acá? Al más inútil y patético de los hermanos Mario. Nunca podrás atravesar este lugar-dijo el jefe Boo.

De nuevo, Luigi volvió a su forma de coloso y dejó en shock a los Boo que si no estuvieran muertos, se orinarian del susto y de la nada sostenía un hacha que consiguió en uno de los castillos de Bowser.

-¿Dices que soy el más inútil y patético? ¿Y quien lo decidió? ¿Dices que nunca podré pasar? ¿Y quien lo decidió? Soy el único que decide, muere-.

Luigi elimina con suma rapidez al ejército con un hachazo de energía y los fantasmas que quedaban huyen despavoridos. El fontanero siguió avanzando rápidamente y se topó con el sitio donde había un trono con calaveras y estaba sentada una mujer increíblemente hermosa, tanto que dejó en shock al héroe.

-Llegaste más pronto de lo que pensé, mi viejo archirrival-sonrió la mujer malvada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Mi nombre es Lady Boosette, soy la líder de los Boo-se presentó la chica flotando.

-¡NO ERAS HOMBRE!-exclamó sorprendido el sujeto.

-Pues sorpresa, Boo. Muajaja-rio malignamente la reina.

Para Luigi, esa risa en vez de ser aterradora se veía adorable y quedó embelesado irremediablemente de esa dama.

-Sí quieres que tu princesa no salga lastimada, no te metas conmigo-le puso su rostro más aterrado.

En ese momento, Boosette contempló con sorpresa y horror como es que Luigi se puso tan alto y musculoso con su aspiradora y una mirada de seriedad.

-¿Dices que mi princesa saldrá lastimada? ¿Y quien lo decidió? ¿Dices que no me meta contigo? ¿Y quien lo decidió? Yo soy quien decide, tú serás mi princesa-.

El poder de Luigi combinado con el de la aspiradora absorbió sin piedad a la reina Boo y esta trataba de liberarse pero no pudo.

-¡SOY UNA REINA, NO PRINCESA!-fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de ser atrapada.

-Me voy a manosear esta noche-finalizó algo arrogante el sujeto yéndose de la mansión con nueva waifu.


End file.
